Le principe d'Archimède
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Rodney se détend dans son bain et reçoit une visite. McShep. Saison 5. One-shot.


_Disclaimer : Il ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux._

_Episode 5.03 Broken lies_

_Rien de sérieux, juste de l'humour, de la tendresse et surtout prétexte à un petit lemon._

_McShep. One-shot._

Le principe d'Archimède

_**Tout corps plongé dans un fluide…**_

Rodney McKay se prélassait dans son bain moussant. Il commençait à y prendre goût. La vie dans la galaxie de Pégase n'était pas de tout repos mais là…Bon, Ronon semblait sorti d'affaire. Enfin désintoxiqué. Il était passé par de sales moments. Tout en soufflant sur les petits monticules de mousse Rodney se remémorait le satedien en état de manque, se tordant sur son lit, en sueur, hurlant des imprécations. C'était affreux. Jusqu'à ce matin…

Rodney était allé lui rendre visite comme il le faisait souvent. Un des avantages de l'état du satedien était que celui -ci était tellement dans le cirage qu'il laissait parler le scientifique sans le menacer de l'étrangler ou de le faire taire par divers moyens tous plus inventifs et expéditifs les uns que les autres. Ronon n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait dans la dentelle.

Rodney sortit un orteil de l'eau et l'examina. Une petite bulle s'était formée sur la petite colline de chair rose. Il l'écrasa au bord de la baignoire avec un sourire satisfait. Les choses n'allaient pas trop mal en ce moment. Ce matin donc, il était en train de se faire psychanalyser gratuit par Ronon en lui racontant ses petites histoires datant de trente ans en arrière avec son professeur de piano, enfin bref, quelques petits problèmes qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à évacuer mais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu raconter à une personne en bon état physique et mental sans risque de faire périr d'ennui son interlocuteur quand le satedien avait brusquement repris conscience et l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il n'allait pas lui chercher à manger.

Sur le coup Rodney avait sauté de joie. Il aimait bien Ronon même si ce dernier ne se montrait pas toujours très patient avec lui et lui intimait souvent l'ordre de se taire. Mais tous les deux faisaient partie de la même équipe et au cours des années il s'était créé en eux des liens forts.

Il fit pression avec ses pieds sur le bord de la baignoire, s'allongea et fronça les sourcils. Evidemment Sheppard n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'émettre quelque perfidie. Il avait sous-entendu que l'exaspération de Ronon face aux discours de Rodney avait accéléré sa guérison et qu'aucun être humain en bonne santé ne pouvait supporter le bavardage du scientifique sans réagir d'une façon ou d'un autre, même en état de manque.

Sheppard… Rodney sentit le petit coup au cœur habituel et essaya de penser à autre chose. Leurs derniers rapports remontaient maintenant à quelques semaines. Ils avaient cassé…ou peut-être pas. Il ne le savait pas très bien lui-même et il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour John. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose mais quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord. Il sentit son sexe déloyal s'ériger dans l'eau tiède et l'enveloppa dans sa main.

_**reçoit de la part de celui-ci une poussée verticale...**_

Bon, pourquoi pas ? Il se remémora une conversation qu'il avait eu au mess avec le colonel une ou deux semaines plus tôt quand il lui avait expliqué qu'Archimède aurait découvert son célèbre principe dans son bain et que lui-même en avait pris un pour essayer de se détendre afin de trouver des idées mais que cela avait échoué. Et là le militaire l'avait assuré qu'il ne prendrait pas un bain avec lui mais cette image mentale seule avait suffit et depuis elle alimentait ses fantasmes masturbatoires. Il se détendit et imprégna un lent mouvement de va et vient à son sexe tendu, sans véritable urgence sexuelle. Il se sentait de plus en plus relaxé. Son esprit vagabondait entre Sheppard, ses expériences en cours, ses projets. Il se sentait bien, détendu, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Pris d'une idée il se redressa d'un coup, abandonna provisoirement son sexe, saisit son portable posé au bord de la baignoire et se mit à pianoter frénétiquement. Mais quelqu'un au fond l'eau se rappela à ses bons souvenirs.

-Deux secondes, Archie, je reviens, je note juste un truc avant d'oublier, expliqua t-il à son pénis en pleine rébellion.

-Mais qui est Archie ?

_**dirigée de bas en haut...**_

Le cœur de Rodney fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il resta pétrifié trois secondes puis son regard dériva légèrement vers la droite pour tomber sur une paire de…bottes. OK, il y avait un probléme-là. La vapeur d'eau lui était monté à la tête ou bien il était victime d'un mirage ou un truc du même genre. Il revint à son écran, respira un bon coup, le fixa encore quelques secondes puis reporta son regard de nouveau vers sa droite. Les bottes étaient toujours là, surmontées d'une paire de longues jambes. Il ferma les yeux.

-Alors, qui est Archie ?

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et les leva sur le regard narquois du colonel Sheppard.

-Que…que fais-tu là ? Balbutia Rodney. Le colonel se baissa, lui ôta le portable des mains et le posa plus loin.

-Et bien…Ronon est tiré d'affaire et je me suis dit que nous pourrions terminer cette petite conversation que nous avons eue tous les deux il y a quelque temps au mess. Tu sais, cette histoire de bain…Je me demandais si tu avais toujours besoin d'un coup de main pour t'aider à réfléchir.

Rodney rougit.

-Co…comment ?

-Je me demandais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une invitation de ta part, en quelque sorte.

Rodney rougit de plus belle. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort le colonel, mais il était tout de même un peu long à la détente, cela faisait déjà quelques jours que cette discussion avait eu lieu. De plus…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis intéressé ? S'enquit-il hypocritement. Et puis réfléchir sur quoi d'ailleurs ? D'ailleurs, _j'étais_ justement en train de réfléchir sur un problème sérieux avant que tu n'arrives. Je cherchais une solution et…

-Et nous deux ? Tu n'es plus intéressé ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, tu débarques comme ça et…

-Alors, tu ne l'es pas ?

-Peut-être…

_**égale au poids du volume de fluide déplacé.**_

Rodney McKay assista au strip-tease le plus rapide qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Puis le colonel se glissa dans l'eau.

-Je suis toujours prêt à aider mon prochain Rodney, ajouta t-il en enlaçant le scientifique. Alors, à qui parlais-tu tout à l'heure ?

-À…Euh…ben à lui, expliqua le scientifique en désignant vers le bas.

Le militaire éclata de rire.

-Tu appelles ton sexe Archie ? Puis il réagit et s'esclaffa de plus belle. Archimède ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Sors de MON bain tout de suite, ordonna Rodney vexé en croisant les bras.

John Sheppard l'observa avec un petit sourire lubrique.

-Dis donc tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu es en colère ? Mmm, ça me donne des idées tout ça. Attends un peu, je vais me présenter, dit le colonel en enfonçant la tête sous l'eau sous le regard éberlué de son ami.

Rodney n'eut pas de temps de réagir qu'une main saisissait Archie et lui imprimait quelques délicieux mouvements. Il gémit de plaisir et crut défaillir quand la bouche du colonel se referma sur son sexe. Punaise, sa première pipe sous-marine, il n'en revenait pas ! C'était…fantastique ! Il espérait tout de même que l'autre homme n'allait pas se noyer dans le feu de l'action. Mais John remontait déjà. Rodney soupira à la fois de soulagement et de déception.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était enchanté de me revoir, précisa John puis il l'embrassa. Tu m'as manqué Rodney. Tout ce temps, toutes ces semaines…

Le scientifique ne lui répondit pas. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Merde ! Ça lui avait manqué. John lui avait manqué. Leurs mains parcoururent fébrilement leurs corps. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin, tous les deux. John fit se positionner Rodney sur ses cuisses et le serra contre lui de façon à ce que leurs sexes se joignent. Le contact fut électrique. Il prit le pénis de Rodney dans sa main, le joignit au sien et leur imprima un lent mouvement de va et vient tout en déposant des baisers mouillés sur les épaules, le cou et les lèvres de son amoureux. Puis sa main descendit le long du dos du scientifique, glissa dans le sillon des fesses et son doigt se posa sur son entrée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rodney qui jouit dans un long gémissement. John le rejoignit dans l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment enlacés, reprenant leur souffle.

-Alors ? Murmura John en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Ça t'a aidé à réfléchir, tu as trouvé une solution à ton problème ?

Rodney le dévisagea avec un petit sourire futé.

-Euréka ! Murmura t-il dans le cou de John, j'ai trouvé !

FIN


End file.
